Running Late
Warning: This story is a touch mature, involving intense kissing, sexual themes, and slight clothing removal. Read if you wish. ______ Travis tapped his drumstick against his thigh impatiently, "Ugh, where are they? It's been half an hour since the practice started..." Patrick sighed, "I know, man. Neil has never been late to a session, and Oliver is always here at least five minutes early." "Maybe they got caught up with schoolwork or something," Travis said. "Yeah, that could be." Robin finally spoke up, "Didn't Neil say something about giving Oliver a ride?" Travis and Patrick exchanged a glance. "Oh, God..." ***** Neil was pressed firmly into the leather covering the backseat, hands on his shoulders, and lips pressed very firmly against his. Oliver's tongue slipped back into his own mouth as he let out a pleased gasp. "Naughty boy," He scolded playfully through his heavy breathing. "If I had known I would be getting gripped from behind I would've brought a change of clothes." Fingers tangled in Oliver's hair as he was pulled back down. "We're gonna- end up going in there- looking like prom-: the morning after," He said between each kiss. Neil laughed breathlessly, "I don't care what we look like; it's all about here and now." Oliver's jacket had been yanked off and the buttons on his shirt were beginning to come open when he pushed himself up, "What are we doing? We're gonna be late for practice." Neil propped himself up on his elbows, bringing his lips to Oliver's collarbone and neck. Oliver suppressed a moan, and lowered himself back to Neil, figuring this was his way of saying, 'Who cares?' To think the whole thing started off so innocent. Neil had simply offered to drive his boyfriend to their band practices, no harm done. They were on their way, when Oliver grew excited; he heard Christina Aguilera's 'Genie In A Bottle' on the radio, and started singing along. His voice, though a rather high soprano, was like a pure, strong note from a very seductive harpsichord. It reminded Neil of when he sang the high notes in 'Mr. Cellophane.' It drove Neil crazy, especially since Genie In A Bottle was a very alluring song, and Oliver was already something of a temptress to him. They were only a few blocks away from where practice was, but Neil couldn't take it any longer. He had pulled the car over, grabbed Oliver, and kissed him violently. I'm sure you can put together the rest from there. "This is so bad...They've been waiting forever," Oliver managed to say. "Let them wait a little longer," Neil murmured against Oliver's lips. He slid his tongue across the younger boy's lower lip, and Oliver lost no time in letting him pass through. Then Oliver's phone rang, you could tell it was his, since Lady GaGa's 'Poker Face' was blaring loudly. "God, that better not be Lila again," Oliver said rather irritably as he reached for his discarded coat. He tapped the screen and held the phone to his ear, "This better be important, I'm in the middle of something." Neil smiled, clearly amused by Oliver's diva-like demeanor. Patrick's strong voice came through the phone, "Finally! This is like the fifth time I called you; what are you two doing?" Oliver raised an eyebrow towards Neil, who nodded. "We were making out in Neil's back seat until you so rudely interrupted us." He emphasized 'were', to make sure Patrick understood it was past-tense. He could hear the boy sigh exasperatedly. "Forget I asked. Look, just get over here, alright?" Oliver sighed, "Fine." The phone beeped, indicating the ended call. "We have to get going, I assume?" Neil asked, pulling his shirt back on. Oliver nodded, "Mhm." He buttoned up his partly-open top and put his jacket back on. "Fun while it lasted," Neil said, climbing back into the front seat. "It was so trashy," Oliver replied, following him back up front, moving his own hair around.. "No class whatsoever; my hair is a mess, and-..." Neil leaned over and kissed him gently. Then pulled back, smiling slightly, a mischievous glint in his eye. "...And frankly, I can't wait to do it again." Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia